Go to bed, Marx!
by Comrade Slowpoke
Summary: Just another late night with the Nohrian siblings and their stubborn older brother.
**Author's note:** There are a couple of things I wanted to make clear so I won't be confusing anyone. I changed a few things and tried a bit of foreshadowing for a full story I'd like to write about Conquest's plot.

I changed Marx's retainers.

Uncle Johann is a character from the full story I want to write.

Gunter is a papa now.

Jakob's role is a bit different.

Leo's older than Kamui.

The Nohrian siblings share the same father and mother and them and Kamui all grew up together in the same castle.

I think that's it so far… I hope you enjoy my "little" story about a late night with the Nohrian siblings.

* * *

"What am I doing this for again?" he thought, struggling through the haze and fatigue of his mind in search of a suitable answer. He rested his forehead on his palm and watched the quill in his other hand quiver in between his shaky fingers as he tried to recall the memory. His eyes flicked back to the parchment in front of him and then to the other three finished pages he had spread across his desk to allow the ink to dry.

He picked one up gingerly around the edges and studied it, trying to make sense out of what he'd written, but it was no good. The words escaped him. The letters moved about, intermingling and twisting into something akin to a dance.

His hand fell to his lap. A cool prodding at his palm caused him to start. He chuckled after a moment.

"I forgot you were there, Penny," he said. The tiny cat mewed and wrapped her paws around his hand. He rubbed the smoky gray fluff of her cheek with his thumb. The hearty purr that resounded from the cat caused him to smile momentarily but then he remembered his predicament. He scowled and rubbed his eyes. An irritated sigh escaped him.

"Kamui, come here," he said, waiting as he heard his mattress creak from behind him and bare feet slap against the hard wooden floor. His youngest brother appeared by his side within seconds. He turned towards him.

The boy offered him a bright smile which fell slightly when he caught sight of his elder brother's weary face.

His brow furrowed a bit more and he held the page out towards Kamui. "What was I writing about?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Kamui's smile vanished and in its place was a look of worry. "Marx... You were writing a report for the battle you just came back from. You said you wanted to get it done tonight so that you could be free for when uncle Johann comes tomorrow."

"Ah, yes."

"Maybe you should just leave it till tomorrow," came a voice from behind them. He heard more rustling as their brother, Leo, sat up in the bed. "Or let me finish it. I was there and can write battle reports just as well as you can. You're probably almost done, anyway."

"That's a great idea," Kamui said, resting his arm on Marx's shoulder. He glanced down at the paper then back at Marx. "You look so tired, Brother. You need to rest."

Marx was about to agree to this plan until he turned to look at Leo and saw exhaustion on his little brother's face. He smiled instead.

"No, no. I'm alright. You two go back to reading your book. Oh, but first, Kamui... Go ask Jakob to brew some coffee for me."

"...Yes, Brother," Kamui said. He didn't seem happy about the decision, but obeyed, leaving the room.

Marx watched Leo absently flip the pages of the book he and Kamui had been reading back and forth. He wore a tight frown on his lips. His head lifted and he held Marx's gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. As you said, I should be done soon. You fought as hard as I did, Leo. You rest." He smiled warmly at his younger brother.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You were a marvel out on the battlefield. Did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"You did." Leon smiled, but the embarrassment of being praised by his elder brother caused him to shift his gaze to a large golden-red dog that had stretched himself to the left of Marx's chair. His eyes lingered on the splash of white on each of the dog's toes before meeting his brother's eyes again.

"Using flattery to change the subject..." He shook his head in mock disgust, but Marx could still see the ghost of a smirk on Leo's lips. "Well, I know better than to keep on. You're too stubborn."

"And you aren't, Little Brother?

"If I am, it's because I learned it from you," Leo countered.

Marx chuckled. "I suppose."

At that moment, Kamui appeared in the doorway. Seeing Marx laughing lifted his mood and he smiled. "He said he'd get to it as soon as he can. One of the maids made a mess of things in the kitchen earlier and he's still trying to clean up after it."

Marx frowned. "Really? Did he seem upset?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he said he's almost done and will make a treat for us to go with the coffee." Kamui clasped his hands together excitedly before joining Leo back on the bed.

"Sounds good," Marx said, turning back to the paper on his desk. This little break had worked wonders clearing his mind and he was able to struggle through another paragraph before he noticed a little head peek around the corner of the doorway to his right.

He straightened himself and smiled. "Hello, Elise."

"Hi." She entered the room and came up to him.

"Little kids should be in bed at this time of night," Leo picked. She frowned at him.

"Are you hiding from Camilla?" Marx asked. Her frown deepened and he leaned backward to look at an ancient grandfather clock situated against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "It is pretty late."

"She hasn't come to put me to bed yet." She smiled and patted the top of his head. "Can I play with your hair until then?"

"Sure."

She gently lifted his circlet, being careful to not jostle him while he wrote. This caused his golden locks to fall around his cheeks and forehead. He glared upwards at a long piece that hovered between his eyes and blew impatiently at the strand.

She took that piece first and carefully knitted it together into a tiny braid. "Better?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you, dear." He smiled at her. It was only momentary, a look of seriousness replaced it as he hunched back over his work.

Elise moved from her brother's side to behind him and ran her hands through his soft, flaxen hair, admiring it first before setting to work fitting locks of it into more braids. She had done a good portion when she finally spoke. "You have such pretty hair, Big Brother."

A couple of snickers came from behind them and he paused in his writing. "I don't know why you're laughing, Leo. We share the same hair color."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean just the color. We do have the same color, but I don't have the pretty curl to my hair."

Marx swiveled to face Leo, which made Elise lose her place. Leo, who was lying on his back with his head towards the foot of the bed holding a book above his head, and Kamui, who laid beside him, jumped at the sudden movement.

"It's not curly. It's just a bit wavy at the ends..." Marx said gruffly.

Leo had to turn his away for a moment so as not to laugh. The normally fearsome and intimidating countenance of his brother's face, when angered, was completely offset by the tiny scraggly braids that stuck out in different directions atop his head. He locked eyes with Kamui and clamped his teeth together to keep from laughing.

Leo took a breath to keep his voice level and turned back to Marx. "I have memories of when we were younger. When your hair was short. All of it was curly."

"...It's a false memory, then," Marx grunted. Elise was luckily standing behind her brother so she was free to smile as she pleased but still had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing.

Kamui raised his head slightly to peek at Marx. "I think I remember-" Kamui started, but Marx interrupted him.

"You do not. You were far too young to have memories of that time." Kamui cringed into Leo's arm. He tried to hide his mirth but his body convulsed with each strangled laugh.

Marx watched this for a moment then let out an irritated groan. "Everyone be quiet so I can finish my work," he said. He turned back in his chair and bent over the paper. His three younger sibling glanced at each other, grinning.

Elise had just finished braiding the rest of Marx's hair when Jakob entered the room. He pushed a cart topped with a kettle of steaming coffee with little plates and cups piled by its side, cream, sugar, a pitcher of milk, and a towering plate of ginger cookies. Both Kamui and Elise gasped when they saw the contents of the cart.

The servant wore a tired scowl and he was seemingly oblivious to the activity in the room. He did little more than offer the three a quick smile when Kamui, Leo, and Elise came to his side to inspect what treats were brought.

Marx reclined in his chair and watched as Jakob went straight to preparing his coffee. He immediately noticed that he looked paler than usual.

Jakob placed a saucer on the edge of Marx's desk and was about to place the cup on it when his eyes flicked to Marx's and then to his scarecrow hair. A ripple of amusement spread across his tired face.

"Am I lovely?" Marx asked.

Jakob placed the cup down and straightened himself. "You're beautiful." This caused Kamui and Elise to giggle and Leo to grin.

Kamui poured some milk for himself, Leo, and Elise. He took one plate, placed a few of the sweet treats on it, and handed it to Marx.

"Thank you, Kamui," Marx said, taking the plate. Kamui smiled, but Marx noticed he also looked tired and a little piqued under his eyes.

Kamui then filled his own plate with cookies and raised it to show Leo. "I got enough for both of us," he said and went back to sit on the bed. Elise took a cookie and began munching on it. Leo was about to follow Kamui but stopped.

"Jakob?" he asked. "Did Marx have curly hair when he was younger? When it was short?"

"Yeah," Jakob said. Marx grumbled, lifting the cup to his lips and carefully sipping at the scalding liquid. Jakob grinned, catching Marx's eyes again. "His whole head was filled loose curls." He looked back to Leo. "Your mother adored his hair, but he loathed it."

"You're wrong," Marx replied.

"I'm not," Jakob said. "You would have me brush it over and over to see if I could get the curls out. It never worked."

"You're remembering wrong..." Marx pouted, causing Jakob and the others to laugh.

"Why did he hate it so much?" Elise asked.

"Your mother's friends would always comment on just how pretty his hair was when they saw him. No boy wants to be told his hair is pretty," Jakob explained. Marx frowned. Leo covered his mouth and stepped behind Jakob. A soft snickering was heard from behind the butler.

Gunter and Camilla appeared in the doorway. They had been passing by and were drawn by the activity in the room.

"That's a nasty look on your face, Marx," Camilla remarked. She glanced at the devilish grins on her younger siblings' faces. "Have you three been teasing our poor brother again?"

"Leo has. Not me," Elise tattled. Leo peeked around Jakob and scowled at her.

"You seemed to have found it amusing enough," Gunter said. He looked at Leo, Kamui, and Elise. "Leave him be so he can finish." They cringed at his stern tone and nodded.

He came to Marx's side and glanced downward at the paper. "How far have you gotten, Marx?"

"I'm almost done, Uncle."

Gunter placed his palm on Marx's forehead and pushed back gently to get a better look at his nephew's face. Marx gazed back up at him wearily and Gunter's stern frowned softened. His hand dropped to his side. "Can I do anything? I'd be happy to help if you would just let me."

"You're tired too Uncle..." Marx replied. Gunter opened his mouth to reply, but Camilla cut in.

"I could help. I'm not too tired yet. You could dictate, and I'll write it out for you."

Marx glanced from Gunter to Camilla. "Thank you, but I really am almost done."

This elicited a groan from Camilla. She smiled, took Marx's cheeks in her hands, and raised his head to look in his eyes. "You are so stubborn." She said each word slowly and with emphasis. "It's incredibly frustrating." She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before releasing him and crossing her arms.

"Sorry," he said. Gunter reached down and patted his back.

"You know," Leon said, "if you leave those braids in too long, it'll make your hair curly again."

Marx cringed. "Elise," he said. "take them out."

"Can't I finish my treats first?"

"No. Get them out." This caused a groan from the little girl. She quickly took a sip of milk from her cup and then began releasing Marx's hair.

"I'll help," Kamui said. He moved to Marx's left and begin pulling apart the braids.

"Thank you, Kamui." He smiled up at him. "Such a good little brother." The praise caused Kamui to beam.

"I guess I'll help, too," Leo said. Marx leaned back to look at Leo and they both smiled. "It'll go faster this way." Each sibling set to work freeing their brother's hair.

"Something smells good." A voice came from behind Jakob, who was blocking the door.

"Indeed. I hope you made enough for us, too, Jakob." A man stepped up to his side. He was smiling smugly at the servant.

"Don't I always, Zero?" Jakob replied. He raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Want me to help you to bed?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Jakob's shoulder and playfully winking at him.

Jakob chuckled. He stopped when his eyes caught the obliviously amused faces of Kamui and Elise and he gave Zero a not-so-gentle nudge to the ribs with his elbow. "Stop."

"That would be so funny to see," Elise giggled. "How would you do it?"

There was an eruption of laughter from the older people which frustrated the little girl and caused her to let out an irritated squeal. Kamui laughed too, even though he didn't understand what was funny either.

"I'd tuck the blankets around him like he was in a cocoon." Zero made a tucking motion with one of his hands.

"Oh..." She pouted, still feeling as if she was missing something.

Zero let go of Jakob and spoke, "Lord Marx, I've done what you asked," he said, but when he finally focused on Marx and noticed the he was doing paperwork, a slight frown formed on his lips.

Marx raised an eyebrow at Zero's sudden change in demeanor. "Thank you..." Marx said. Zero glanced at Jakob, examining his face. He could see the flicker of irritation in those purple eyes.

The other man stepped closer to Marx. His face was set sternly with obvious frustration etched in every feature. "Marx..." he said, in a frustrated tone.

"Klaus..." Marx mimicked, which caused the man to cross his arms and scowl. Marx laughed. "That look doesn't suit you at all." Marx's eyes flicked to Gunter and then back to Klaus. He couldn't help but notice how much Klaus resembled his father at the moment. He pointed towards the paper at his desk. "I'm almost done, see?"

Klaus walked forward, rested his hand on Marx's shoulder, and bent slightly to inspect the writing. His face fell as he turned back to the prince. "Oh, Marx... This is nothing but gibberish."

"What?!" Marx said in an almost strangled cry. He ignored the confused and worried gasps of the rest of the rooms occupants and grabbed the page. His eyes feverishly raked over each word. His fingers trembled so hard it made the letters hard to make out. He didn't notice the man slowly backing away from him or the devilish smile slowly spreading across his face.

Jakob and Zero spotted this, however, and stepped away from the door. They exchanged an amused glance. Gunter and Camilla also noticed and moved from the doorway.

The older fellow shook his head as he watched his boy back towards the door but couldn't help but smile. Camilla gritted her teeth, trying to hold back a laugh.

The realization hit Marx sharply that he had been fooled. A primal growl came out of his mouth and he shot straight up, which caused the poor cat that had been sleeping peacefully in his lap to tumble to the floor. "Damn it, Klaus!"

The other fellow had already flown out of the door before Marx was even out of his chair and was already halfway down the hall once Marx had left the room. The others stood quietly in Marx's room listening to a strange cacophony of laughter and angry curses echoing down the hall from the two men.

Marx could only muster the energy for a short chase before slowly coming to a walk then stopping. Klaus was already out of view at that point."You're a hateful bastard," he yelled. "That was too cruel." He let loose a final string of curses before making his way back to his room. He sat down and hung his head. No one dared to speak for almost a full minute.

"Poor guy. You must be so tired to have fallen for that," Zero chuckled. He moved to stand behind Marx and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders, giving them a couple of squeezes. Marx pushed the paper out of the way, folded his arms on the desk, and rested his head on them. Zero continued with the massage.

Leo reached over his brother, grabbing the last piece of paper and looked it over. "Marx, it's absolutely fine. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Good," came the muffled reply.

"That's what happens when you stay up like this," Jakob fussed.

"He's right, Brother," Camilla said.

"Yep," added Elise.

"You should've known better. Trusting that scoundrel son of mine..." Gunter chimed in.

Marx groaned and burrowed his head further into his arms to drown out their nagging. The shoulder rub was greatly appreciated but with it came waves of drowsiness that were threatening to drag him into the abyss.

Zero quickly held a finger to his mouth to quiet the others in the room. They all hushed and listened to Marx's increasingly deepening breathing. Kamui came closer to examine him.

Suddenly, Marx sat up giving everyone a start and causing the boy to yelp and stumble backward, bumping into Leo, and falling on his bottom.

The dog jumped up at the sharp noise and gave out a husky bark before shuffling over to Kamui and sniffing his ear. "Stop, Sammy," Kamui said, laughing while he pushed the dog's head away.

Marx stared at him dazed. "Kamui?"

"I'm okay." He smiled as Leo helped him up. "You scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry, kiddo. You're not hurt?" he asked. Kamui shook his head. Marx rubbed his eyes and focused on Zero. "I was wondering... Where's your partner?"

"Asleep."

"Of course," he said, shaking his head.

"He nodded off at the kitchen table in front of the stove. It's his favorite place to nap since it's so warm there," Jakob added.

Zero nodded. "He always hogs that spot."

"Yeah, especially now with this chill in the air. I'm going to go down and put him to bed," Jakob said, turning to leave. "He's probably drooling all over the table, and I'll be the one who has to clean it up..." He grumbled as he left.

"It's time for us to get ready for bed, too, little lady," Camilla said. Elise started to protest, but Camilla put a swift end to it. "Now, Elise. It's late." Elise gave up and followed Camilla out of the room.

Leo returned to his place on Marx's bed. Kamui grabbed one of the books off of the bed, a book of painted landscapes that Zero had given him for his last birthday, stepped around the dog and sat on the floor beside Marx's feet. He leaned against the drawers and opened the book.

"Kamui, aren't you cold down there?" Marx asked. Kamui shook his head. "You can sit in the chair," he said, pointing to his right to a chair that set between the desk and the doorway with its back flush against the wall. Marx had set it out for anyone who might want to visit with him while he worked.

"I like it best here," Kamui replied. He leaned his head against Marx's leg and smiled up at his brother.

Marx returned the boy's warm smile. "Okay then," he said, patting Kamui's cheek.

Kamui put his book on the floor beside him and slapped his knees. "Sammy," he called. The dog walked to him and flopped down on the floor. Kamui pulled the dog's head onto his lap. He ran his fingers through the dog's thick fur. Marx reached down and scratched the dog's ear. Sammy rolled his head back, his wide mouth pulled back into a grin that showed off all his teeth. Marx and Kamui laughed.

"Marx," Gunter said. Marx straightened in his chair and turned to look at his uncle."We do worry about you when you stay up so late."

"I really am almost done, uncle."

"Then why not leave the rest till tomorrow?"

"Because he's stubborn and bull-headed, old man." They heard Jakob say as he passed by in the hall. He poked his head around Gunter's shoulder and made a face at Marx. Then he was gone.

"He's so funny when he's upset," Zero laughed and started rubbing Marx's back again.

"Funny is not the word I'd use, Zero," Marx said. He groaned when Zero discovered a particularly sore bunch of muscles and focused on the spot. Zero smiled when he noticed Marx sagging forward towards the desk.

"He's just worried about you. Go to sleep soon, okay?" Gunter said. Marx nodded.

"I will," Marx said. Gunter gave his good nights to everyone and left.

"Zero, I appreciate the back rub, but I can't concentrate. You're almost putting me to sleep."

"Alright." Zero stopped and sat in the chair. "It just frustrates him."

"Did he tell you that?" Marx asked, picking up his quill and beginning to write again.

"Can you imagine being stuck here while your loved ones rush off to fight in a war? And you are being a bit risky-"

Marx held up his hand. "I've heard this enough times from Jakob."

"...That's why he's so irritated," Zero said.

"Yep. He's tired of worrying about you." Klaus sheepishly peeked his head through the door, a slight smile was spread on his face. Marx scowled when he saw Klaus. Klaus offered him a wave. Marx rested his chin on his palm, frowning, but that gesture reminded him too much of his father and quickly he sat up.

"Marx?" Klaus asked, stepping further into the room and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the cart.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he said, bending back over his work.

Klaus took that as Marx being okay with his presence and sat down on the floor in front of Zero's feet. Marx couldn't help but notice the grin Zero was giving to Klaus and the proud, mischievous smile Klaus was returning to him. "Zero, you stop congratulating him on that nasty little joke he pulled on me earlier."

"I said nothing, Lord Marx."

"Your face said plenty..." Marx fussed, causing the other two men to grin at each other.

Just then, Elise walked in. Her long hair was tied back and she was dressed in a soft green nightgown that was covered in lavender flowers that Marx had brought back for her as a gift that afternoon.

She moved around Klaus and stopped beside Marx. "Big Brother?" She held out the edges of the gown and posed, waiting for his response.

Marx looked up and smiled. "It looks very pretty on you," he said, which caused her to giggle.

Jakob and Camilla entered the room shortly after Elise. Jakob moved silently past the others to the fireplace, and Camilla stopped beside Elise.

"Have you said your good nights, Elise?" she asked. The little girl frowned. "It's already late."

"Why can't I stay up as late as everyone else? I always have to be the first to go to bed," she whined.

"That's because you're the baby," Leo said, not even looking up from his book.

"I am not!"

Marx groaned and rubbed his forehead. Zero, Klaus, and Kamui glanced at him. Jakob, who had been bent over stoking the fire, stopped when he heard Marx's grunt. He studied Marx's blond curls for a second before straightening up.

"Your sister is right. You've already gotten to stay up much later than usual," he said as he walked back to the others.

"But-" Elise started.

"Elise," Marx said with a voice that was low and full of authority. He didn't look up or stop writing.

The little girl's shoulders stooped. "Okay." She knew that tone and there was no point fighting against it. She walked forward. Marx stopped writing and turned to her.

"Good girl," he said. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Good night." She made a considerable effort to make it come out as pitiful as possible.

"Sleep good," Marx said, giving her a hearty one-armed hug and mimicking her tone. She tried to hold back a grin.

Moving around Marx to Kamui, she knelt down, hugged him, and gave Sammy a quick pat. On her way back to Camilla's side, she offered a sneer to Leo, who returned it.

"You don't want to kiss Leo goodnight?" Camilla asked and laughed when both Elise and Leo shook their heads.

She walked behind Marx, wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his, and squeezed. He leaned back into her hug.

"I hope you will go to sleep soon," she said. She moved her head back a bit and rested her cheek on his shoulder so she could look him in the eyes."Why do you make us worry about you like this?"

He sighed and glanced at the paper. "Sorry. I thought I could get it done fast but my mind isn't cooperating with me," he said, smiling at her sheepishly.

"You look so tired. Your brow is knitted into a knot..." She smoothed at his forehead with her fingers. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep pushing yourself like this, Marx." She kissed his cheek and stood back up. "Go to sleep soon, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He offered her one more smile before going back to his work. Camilla grinned when she saw him mindlessly reach up and rub his brow.

"Let's go, Elise," Camilla said, holding out her hand.

"I'm hungry, sis."

"What? You had cookies."

"Only one... And I didn't have any coffee to go with it."

"You wouldn't have gotten any coffee regardless. Besides, you ate plenty at dinner."

"Aww."

"Let her have something," Jakob interrupted. "She's a growing child." He looked at Elise. "Why don't you get some of the orange slices we froze earlier?" Jakob looked at Camilla to see if she approved. She smiled and nodded.

Elise's face lit up. "Yes, thank you." She bounced out the door.

"Thanks. She would've been whining about her stomach caving until she fell asleep," Camilla said to Jakob.

He shrugged. "I have to deal with that almost every night when you're away at battle. The child will try anything to delay bedtime."

Camilla gave him a knowing smile and nodded her head. "Jakob, you go to bed soon, too. You look like you're about to collapse. "

He turned to fix Marx with a glare. "I will as soon as I can." Marx cringed.

"Keeping our dear Jakob up so late..." She shook her head.

"I know. I'm trying to get done," Marx said.

Camilla gave Jakob an apologetic look and cupped his face. She wished Leo, Klaus, and Zero a good night before following after Elise.

A movement from his foot caught Marx's attention and he looked down to see Penny wrapping herself around his leg and peeking upwards. She meowed at him. "Elise!" he called out.

Camilla poked her head back in the door. "She's already gone, Marx."

"She forgot her cat." He lifted the ball of fluff in his hand and held her out. Camilla took the kitty, held her closely to her chest, and scratched at the cat's ear as she left once more to find Elise.

"Kamui," Jakob said. "Let's get you to bed as well." Kamui stood up, frowning.

Marx looked at his pout and wondered why Jakob was insisting on sending him to bed. He usually let Kamui stay up as late as he wanted now that the boy was older.

Marx had noticed a strain on Kamui's face earlier. And Jakob was crabbier than usual... He wondered if they had not slept well the previous night. More nightmares? Kamui had suffered from frequent nightmares ever since he was little and it was always either Jakob or Marx that would stay up and comfort him afterward. Marx looked at Jakob. He appeared even worse off than Kamui.

Kamui wrapped his arms around Marx's neck and hugged him. "Good night, Big Brother," came his muffled words. Marx returned the hug tightly, placing his hand on the back of Kamui's head and rubbing his feathery-soft hair.

When the boy released him, he walked over to Jakob, who wrapped him in a tight embrace and rested his chin atop Kamui's head.

"Jakob, Zero, and Klaus. You go to bed as well," Marx said. He turned to glance behind him. "You too, Leo." He read the hesitation on their faces. "That's an order," he said with a bit more sternness.

Zero stood. Klaus grabbed his hand and Zero pulled him up.

"What about you, Lord Marx?" Zero asked. "How can I sleep knowing you're exhausted and struggling with work up here?" His mouth turned up slyly at the end. "If you get in bed now, I'll give you a full body rub."

"I'd love to have a massage like that," Kamui said, sleepily. Zero grinned. Marx, Leo, and Klaus, however, laughed loudly.

Kamui frowned. "Why are they laughing?" he asked Jakob. "Who wouldn't want-" He turned to look at Jakob but stopped when he saw that the man was biting back a grin of his own.

He turned around abruptly and grimaced. A faint blush crept across his face. Noticing this, Marx stood. "Aww, Kamui." He walked over to him and hugged his little brother. "Don't be embarrassed."

Kamui allowed the embrace for a moment but then pulled away. "What was funny about that?"

"Well..." Marx began. "Uh... I'll tell you later."

"You promise you'll tell me tomorrow?"

Marx studied the boy's stubborn look. "Sure," Marx said, returning to his chair. He looked at Zero and Klaus. "Go to bed," he said, waving them off as they left the room.

Leo stepped off the bed, approached Marx, bent, and gave his brother a hug. He said goodnight to Jakob and Kamui as he left, but Marx caught the look Leo shot to Jakob. It was a desperate, pleading look. Marx then focused on Jakob, who was looking at Leo. He wore a mildly irritated look but gave an audible sigh and his face softened. He reached out and patted the young man's back. "Go on, then. Sleep well." Leo's face brightened immediately and he waved to everyone as he left.

"Come on, dearest," Jakob said softly and lead Kamui out of the room.

He stared at the empty doorway for some time after they left, wondering about Kamui's possible nightmare and the silent conversation between Jakob and Leo before pulling his mind to getting his work done. He put all his focus into writing the last few sentences. It wasn't as hard as he thought. Before too long, Marx was done.

He wiped the extra ink off the tip of the quill and placed it in its holder. As he was topping the ink pot, Jakob came in again. He was dressed in his sleeping clothes now and had his hair pulled up into a messy bun atop his head. He held a bowl in one hand and a mug in the other. Marx chuckled as his stomach gurgled with hunger. He hadn't even realized he was hungry.

Jakob raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?" Marx nodded. A pleased smile spread across his lips as he stretched, which felt exquisite after sitting still for so long.

"Finally," Jakob huffed. He placed the bowl and mug down on the desk as Marx pushed his papers out of the way. "I thought you might be hungry. I noticed you didn't eat very many of the cookies I brought up earlier."

"Yes, I'm starved," he said, pulling the bowl in front of him. He took the spoon between his fingers, but first leaned down and inhaled deeply.

Jakob had prepared him some broth with meat and dumplings, a warm, buttered bread roll along with a mug topped off with hot cider. Marx dipped the spoon in the bowl and drew up some broth, giving it a quick blow and placing it in his mouth.

Jakob lowered himself onto the chair and watched Marx close his eyes in pleasure as he took that first bite. He smiled briefly and was glad he had put that extra couple of scoops in the bowl. Marx caught his eye and the spoon drooped between his fingers. He gave a sheepish smile.

"How did the battle go?" Jakob asked.

"As well as it could. It was only a small force from Hoshido this time. We were able to push them back from the border village with minimal deaths on our side. We didn't pursue them. It seemed too much like a trap to draw us into Hoshidoan territory. Father was furious that I didn't lead the men after them."

"Did he mistreat you again?"

"Just some yelling and going on about how spineless a man I am."

"Horrid old snake," Jakob growled. Other, more foul curses came out unfiltered from his mouth before he shook his head. "You don't need to hear that right now." He clenched his hands to force his anger down.

"Jakob... I'm sorry," Marx said earnestly. "I promised I would stop doing this. Staying up so late with work... But haven't I done better lately, not counting this time?"

"You have. What's to say you won't revert right back into, though?"

"It's the situation, Jakob. Uncle Johann is coming tomorrow. If I can help it, I don't want to have to think about battles or paperwork while he visits. I want to enjoy myself. That's all."

"I can understand that."

"Yet you still look cross with me."

Jakob rubbed his temples and readied himself to repeat the many conversations they had had before."What if you were called away to battle right now? You'd be too tired to even lift your sword..." Jakob's scowl deepened. "It worries all of us. We don't want to lose you." He stopped when he noticed Marx's shoulders sag. Jakob scooted back in the chair and pulled his knees close to him. "You don't need to hear any more of that either. We've spoken of it enough. I just hate seeing you struggle like this. And you absolutely refuse to let anyone help you."

Marx took another bite of his soup, savoring its richness and warmth before swallowing. "I know, but I don't really have a choice," he said softly after a few moments.

"You do too have a choice. Leo is perfectly capable of doing the reports."

"Is that what the look he gave you was about?"

"Yes. He asked me to speak with you about it earlier."

"Why didn't he just talk to me about it himself?"

"He said he's already tried and that you brush him off every time. He knows you can't do that with me."

"I just don't want him to have to deal with any more than he already has. I hate that he even has to come out to battle with me. Don't misunderstand me, he's been a huge help. He's wonderful in battle, and I love having him with me for company. I just don't want to burden him with anything else."

"But he wants to help you. It frustrates him to watch you taking everything on yourself when he could help lessen your stress." Jakob paused for a moment to let that sink in. "It's hard being the eldest, huh?" He offered Marx a smile which Marx returned. "Well, it's not easy being a younger sibling either when one has to watch his elder brother wear himself out. You want to protect everyone. You want us not to worry. You have to understand that it's miserable for us. Watching you work yourself to the point of breaking is incredibly frustrating. We should be allowed to support you in any way we can."

Marx nodded. "I guess I've been a bit selfish not considering all of your feelings."

"Also, I can't go to sleep if I know you're still up working. I lay in bed thinking about you slaving away at your desk, knowing you probably have fallen asleep, and that if I don't wake you, you'll stay there until morning. And what of that last time you fell asleep working? You ended up resting your head on the paper before the ink had dried. When I went to check on you, you had ink all over the left side of your face. You might not remember since you were still half-asleep, but it took me forever to scrub it off." Jakob made no attempt to cover his amusement. "You looked ridiculous and you had to rewrite that whole page the next day, too. All that work was for nothing."

Marx laughed. "It was such an odd feeling. Waking up sprawled on the bathroom floor with you hovering over me. I couldn't fathom what you were doing to my face. I thought I was having a night terror." A splash of pink spread across his cheeks. "You just love teasing me about that, don't you? You're never going to let it go." Jakob grin grew wider. "Alright. I'll let him take over writing the reports."

"Really, Brother?!" Leo stepped into the room and went to stand before Marx, unusually excited. His unexpected arrival caused both Jakob and Marx to jump and Marx to place his hand over his heart.

It took a few moments for Marx to speak. He frowned deeply. "Were you listening to us?"

"Forgive me, but I couldn't wait to hear your response," Leo said, forcing his features into an apologetic look. "Brother, I'll do my very best."

"I know you will," Marx said. "How long were you listening for?"

"From the beginning. Since my room is right across the hall from yours, I kept my door open so I could see when Jakob came to talk to you." An amused smile formed on Marx's lips as he watched Leo take a breath and continue. "I've read every battle report you've written at least twice, so I know exactly how to write them," Leo said.

"And if you should need my help, don't hesitate to come to me," Marx said.

"Yes, Brother." He gave Marx a tight squeeze. Marx returned the hug and held him there momentarily.

"You'll do fantastic. A better job than me, if I were to bet," Marx said, patting the back of Leo's head before letting him go. "Go on to bed now," Marx said. Leo nodded, thanked Jakob for his help, and was about to leave when he paused at the door.

"Did that really happen?" He looked at Jakob and pointed to his own cheek. "Brother getting ink on his face?"

Jakob laughed. "It's happened twice actually. The first time he must've been trying to change positions and get comfortable because the ink was smeared all over his cheeks and forehead."

Leo snickered and disappeared from the doorway.

Jakob grinned at Marx. "You just made his night. No, his whole month, probably."

"The ink story did that, I think," Marx said. He picked up the roll, tore off a chunk, and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I mean it. He values your esteem more than anyone else's. He wants so badly to prove himself to you. You just validated him," Jakob said. Marx smiled at that thought.

"Jakob… I noticed earlier that you're looking a bit pale. Kamui looked off as well. Did you two not sleep well last night?" Jakob sighed and nodded. "Nightmares again?"

"Yes. It's always more frequent when you are gone. I wish he'd just tell us what it's about."

"We already know what it's about..." Marx said, before stopping to take another bite of soup. "It must be so confusing for him." Marx stopped and looked at the door causing Jakob to do the same.

"No one's there," Jakob said.

Marx leaned closer to Jakob and spoke in a hushed tone. "I've been thinking I should tell him," Jakob cringed. "I've been so fearful that Father will say something or he might hear gossip from some of the older servants who were here when he came to live with us. How painful it would be to find out from someone other than us. He so desperately wants to leave the castle. If I deem him strong enough, Father will send him off to fight with me. What if he were to run into one of the more volatile members Hoshidoan royal family?"

"That would be the worst way for him to find out," Jakob said, his lips trembling. "...You could just keep him here a bit longer. You could delay it. He'd be safe, at least." Marx watched as Jakob pulled and twisted at the edge of his night shirt. This had him visibly upset, almost to tears even.

"I've considered that, but he's suffering here, trapped in this cage. He's not the only one I'm concerned about, either. I've noticed how this has affected you. It's like your spirit's been crushed. And poor Elise... She's never stepped foot outside of this horrid place. I don't know who to feel worse for," Marx said, shaking his head. "I do know that I want to be the one to tell him. I can't take the chance that he'll find out some other way."

"Yes," Jakob said, quietly. "You're right. I support whatever you decide even though I hate it with everything in me."

"Do you want to be there?" Marx asked. Jakob stared at the floor and nodded. The movement forced a tear down his cheek. It tickled as it slid down, causing him quickly wipe at his cheek.

"I know," Marx said softly, leaning across the desk and holding his hand out. Jakob took it.

Marx frowned. "Your hand is cold," he said. Jakob only shrugged in response. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you with that right now. You look like you're ready to drop... Why don't you take the next few days off and rest up, okay?"

Jakob's lip quivered almost into a smile. "I can't. Uncle Johann is coming and you're all back. I want to make something nice for everyone." Marx started to speak but Jakob stopped him. "Don't worry. I'll get Leo and Kamui to help. Zero, too. He always helps out when I ask him."

"Just do the cooking, then, and make something simple, okay? No housework for you. We can manage to clean up after ourselves." Jakob nodded. "Bless, you. You look so tired. I won't do this to you again."

"Promise," Jakob said, holding out his pinky.

Marx laughed, wrapped his own around Jakob's and shook. "I promise."

"So, you had a bit of a problem with one of the maids earlier? Kamui mentioned it before," Marx asked. Jakob let out an irritated groan.

"I keep telling her, "Do not touch any food that I'm preparing." but she won't listen. She thinks she's helping, I guess."

"What happened?"

"I had a pot of sauce on the stove. I have no clue what she called herself doing, but before I could stop her, she picked it up and somehow dropped it. It went everywhere. It took Flora and me forever to clean it up. I've banned her from being in the kitchen when I'm cooking from this day forward."

"What can I do?" Marx asked. Jakob shrugged in response. "Do you want me to send her to work in Father's section of the castle?" This caused the other man to sigh.

"I've thought about that but she'll probably end up getting herself killed. I just imagine her serving the king and dropping a pot of hot coffee or soup on him."

"We'll figure out something," Marx said, scraping up the last bit of soup with a chunk of bread and placing it in his mouth.

"Finished?" Jakob asked. Marx nodded while chewing. "I'll warm your bed for you." He stood, walked to Marx's bed, and pulled a folded wooly blanket that Leo and Kamui had been using as a headrest off of it.

He walked to the fireplace, shaking the blanket to unfold it and held it out in front of the fire, alternating the sides till the blanket was hot. When he was satisfied with the heat, he bundled it to his chest and walked back to the bed, quickly spreading it out under the top cover.

Marx stood, wobbling a bit. The lower half of his body felt stiff and creaky from sitting so long.

"Want me to help you undress?" Jakob asked.

"Yes, please." Marx let out a long sigh and stood straight with his head held high. Jakob went to work unbuttoning Marx's vest but then stopped.

"I'm sorry for giving you such nasty looks earlier and for fussing at you," Jakob said. "You're under so much stress and I know I added even more."

"I deserved it. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Jakob smiled and stripped him down the rest of the way. "Especially if you stop being stubborn like an old mule." He then held up the cover and Marx chuckled as he slid under them.

"Try to cheer up," Marx said. "We have Uncle coming. That, at least, is something to look forward to. And don't worry about Kamui. We'll talk to Johann and Gunter about it before we do anything." His words came out a bit slurred as Jakob loosely tucked the covers around him. He could barely keep his eyes open. Jakob nodded and gently patted his head.

He was almost gone when he heard Jakob whisper, "Sleep good."

He tried to return the words but all he heard in return was a soft chuckle before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

If you made it through all that, thanks again for reading. :3


End file.
